skyscraper
by shannon123x
Summary: She's never been in love. And she finds herself falling for the one who is wrong for her. He puts her down, but she just rises above him. Little does he know how much his words affect her.
1. Chapter 1

I cannot tell you how much I _hate_ this school. Between the people my Uncle calles 'teachers' and the students. As if thats bad enough, I have no other choice but to attend. Since my father is brothers with the headmaster. Yes, my father is Aberforth Dumbledore. Can't say I look anything like him, he says I look like my mother, who was a Veela. But sadly she was killed by a Death Eater, who is now dead too. He never really talks about her that much. I didnt even know her, my father said she died not long after I was born.

But, yes. My name is Eva Dumbledore. I have one sister and one brother. I am the younges of all three. My brother Emmett, is 19 and he lives in Norway with his fiancé, Daphne Greengrass. I know quite young to be engaged. They are getting married in 6 months, and they are comming home to marry. Cant say Im that excited. My sister, Elenoar just turned 19 along with Emmett, they are twins. She left school to persue her career in teaching Muggle Studies at a Wizarding School in Spain, La Academia de Mar Azul de la Magia. Which means The Blue Sea Academy of Magic.

Then theres, me. 16 year old Gryfinndor just starting my sixth year at Hogwarts. This summer I had to stay with my Aunty Gill, in Wales. Well she's not really my aunt, I just call her that. She's a very old friend of my dads. My dad and my uncle have been travelling, alot. Its abit annoying really. Since they have barely written all summer. Maybe 3 or 4 times.

1st September.

I walked toward the wall between the two platforms, onto the other side where The Hogwarts Express was waiting for the students. I scanned the crowed to look for my friends, then I spotted that infamous sandy hair and brown eyes. It was Seamus, and he seen me too.

'Eva!' He shouted as I ran toward him. I didnt realise how much I acctually missed him over the Summer.

'Seamus!' I said as I embraced him in a hug. 'Its been too long! How was your summer?' I said as I pulled back to look at him.

'Ah, was grand. Just slept alot. And went to France with me dad. How was yours?' He said in his Irish accent that I loved so much. I often find myself saying a few words just as he would.

'It was okay, I guess. Dad and Albus where travelling alot so I went to Wales to stay with Gill, but she's okay so it wasn't all bad.' I said as we stepped onto the train.

'Oh, lovely. She needs to send some of her blueberry pie, its to die for!' He said as he plopped himself down onto the train seat in our empty compartment. 'So, where was your dad and your uncle travelling to?'

'I dont know, they wont tell me, which is odd since dad tells me everthing. But Im sure he will once I see him tonight.' I said looking out the window as we slowly pulled out of the station back to the castle walls.

'Hm, why arent you with Ginny? Im surprised you arent dead due to the lack of gossipin'!' Seamus said with a sarcastic tone. I chuckled.

'Oh haha! We have wrote all summer to eachother. But I was gunna look for her in a bit, whilst your asleep.' I said grinning at him.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about how tired I was.' He said with a yawn.

'Well, I wont let you die on me, so go to asleep so I can go see Ginny.' I said standing.

'But we've only took off, and we've barely had a good catch up.' He said to me with another yawn.

'We will catch up at dinner, now go asleep, your exhausted, if you dont I will make you!' I said pointing my finger as I scowled him.

'Okay! Jeez woman!' Seamus said as he got comfy.

I slid open the compartment door. The hallway of the train was filled with students. Some of the students I recognised, and some I didnt. I set off toward the bottom end if the train, I know Ginny is dating Dean Thomas so they're likely in a slot of their own. Hopefully they arent doing anything that they shouldn't be in a public place. I reached the near bottom of the train when I heard that infamous tone of Draco Malfoy from behind me.

'Well, well if it isnt Dumbledore.' He spat.

I turned to face him, to my surprise he didnt have a lapdog at either side of him.

'What do you want Malfoy?' I said, annoyed. I really can't stand this kid.

'Ooh, someone grew over the summer and I don't mean in height.' He said as he scanned my body. It made me feel sick.

'Your such a git, I don't understand how you even have friends.' I retorted. He crossed his hands over his chest as his two 'friends' came along. Pansy 'Pug face' Parkinson. She is _obsessed_ with Draco. Then their is Blaise, hes..alright-ish. Bit of a perv like Malfoy.

'What are you doing down here? This is the Slytherins part of the train?' Screeched Pansy, screwing up her face as if I was something she just stood on.

I didnt even take the liberty of answering her, she just strutted into the room and slammed the door like a bratty 6 year old. Leaving me with the two perves.

'So this is Elenoar's sister?' smirked Blaise. 'Shame she doesnt look anything like her. But I still would.'

I almost choked. He is so vile! That is so disrepectful. Malfoy chuckled his remark.

'Well, you wont be. I wouldn't poke you with a barge pole. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do that stand and chat to you morons.' I said as I pushed between them. I strutted back down the hall toward the hall towards Seamus and I's compartment. As I walked toward it I heard Blaise shout,'You know where to find me if youre up for it!' I just stuck my middle finger up at him and I heard Malfoy laugh and Blaise shove him.

This year is going to be _fun._


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to JKR aka the queen :) Heres part 2! I hope you likeeee :D

I slid into the compartment to find a drooling Seamus slumped against the window, snoring. He must have been tired. I chuckeled at the sight. I cant get those two gits off my mind, I mean they are just vile. Blaise is a complete man-whore and Malfoy just thinks he is king, HA! Although I couldnt help but notice how thin Draco is, I mean Im not saying he used to be fat or anything but he has gone quite skellital, not that I care really.

I sat facing Seamus at the window and pulled out my Daily Prophet. I had a quick skim through it, nothing to interesting. I was reading a little article on the death of Sirius Black when I heard someone tap on the door of the compartment, it made me jump. I turned to see Ginny stood there with Dean smiling in at me. I quickly stood and made my way out to them.

'Hey you!' Ginny said as she hugged me, 'How are you?'

'Great! Its been way too long!' I said as I turned to Dean. 'Hi Dean'

'Alright Eva, listen Gin Im gunna go look for Cormac so you two have a nice catch up!' He said to her and gave her a quick peck then set off. Ginny waved as he did so. Then she turned to me.

'So, any news?' She said smiling.

'Nope, nothing. Just can't wait to see my dad. How was summer?' I said back to her as we entered the compartment.

'It was alright, we had Harry come and stay, which of course attracted trouble. Death Eaters burnt down the Burrow' She said looking down.

'Oh, Im sorry to hear that, is everyone okay?'

'Yeah, no one was hurt thankfully. Also Fred and George's shop is doing brilliant, considering half of Diagon Alley is closed down.' she said looking a little happier.

'Oh yeah, I read about it, I will definatley be paying it a visit when we go to Hogsmeade. So, enough about that, how are you and Dean?' I said as she started to blush.

'Hm, we're great. He's lovely. Ron doesnt seem to like him very much though..'

'He's just being a brother, they are all the same!' I said as she laughed.

We spent a little time chatting and giggling when Seamus woke up and then Dean and his friend Cormac joined us, who is quite creepy. He wouldn't stop looking at me the whole time. But other than that he seemed okay. When it got dark I could tell we were almost at the school, which was good considering I was starving. No matter how much I may dislike the place, the food is gorgeous. We pulled up at Hogsmeade and headed towards the castle by carraige. We all got into our robes, and headed to the great hall ready for the sorting ceremony and dinner. One thing I did notice at dinner was that Potter was late, and covered in blood, from his nose. Strange, didn't think he was the fighting type. Anyway me and Seamus had a good catchup then Albus gave his welcoming speech and told us all about the Dark Forces attemping to penetrate the walls of the castle, how bloddy cheerful. I told Seamus that I wanted to see if my Dad was in my uncles office.

I headed down the corridor toward my Uncles office when I heard voices from around the coner, it sounded like two guys. Being the little miss nosey parker that I am, I decided to evesdrop a tiny bit.

'Yeah, she is isnt she? But its a shame of who her uncle is..'

'I know, and my task doesnt make it any easier. But if I don't he'll kill me..' The second boy said with a sigh.

Who on earth are they talking about? My thoughts were interruped by the sound of Snapes voice.

'Miss Dumbledore? May I ask why you are wondering the castle at this hour?' I heard hims say from behind me, just then I heard the shoes of the two boys rounding the coner.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini. You two as well? Care to tell me why you are out at this time?'

'Well, I was on my way to the Headmasters office..' I said trying to squeeze my way out of a lovely detention with him.

'And you two?'

'We were on our way to the Slytherin Common Room..' Said Blasie.

'Hm, 5 points from Gryffindor, 10 from Slytherin. Do not let me catch you again.' He said in his thick tone. I think all three of us were not too worried about the points. I mean were not first years anymore. Snape strutted off towards his study. I followed him toward my destination.

'Goodnight boys.' I said walking toward Albus' office. When I got about 10 feet away I heard Blaise say,

'She is well fit.' HA! in your dreams babe.

I climbed the stairs to the huge door of my Uncles study. Since im family I just walked in. I found him and my father chatting over what looked like a cup of tea. I ran towards my dad and gave him a huge hug.

'Eva my dear, I have missed you!'

I felt myself tearing up a little bit. 'I missed you! And you Albus!' I said as I pulled away.

'Ah, Eva you have grown quite abit.' He said looking over his half moon glasses at me. I noticed that his had had gone all back.

'Albus, what happened to your hand?' I said, staring at him.

'Oh, my child it's nothing for you to worry about.' He said with a smile.

'It sure doesnt look like nothing..' I said.

'Eva, dear it is, now I must be heading home. Thanks for the tea Albus. As for you my dear, bed time.' My dad said as he stood, I forget how much they are alike at times.

'Good night Aberforth, Goodnight Eva.' My uncle said as me and my Dad left, we got to the bottom of the stairs when he spoke.

'Eva, my dear I am sorry I havent seen you before now. You see me and Albus have been travelling quite a bit, but it is very important. I cannot tell you why just yet, but trust me when I say I will.' He said placing a hand on my shoulder and looking into my green eyes, identical to his.

'I know you can't let Albus down and I trust you Dad.' I said to him smiling.

'My child, you look just like your mother, so beautiful. And so grown up.' He said, 'Now, I must be off home, it is late my dear. Goodnight.' He said and hugged me.

'Bye Dad, I'll see you soon.'

'See you soon my dear, remember, if can't be good, be careful.' He said with a wink then he apparated.

I headed back to the Common Room, there was barely anyone left. Potter and his friends were sat by the fire, Romilda Vain sat at a desk staring at the back of Potters head and a group of 1st years sat at the window. I headed up the steps into my dorm ready for sleep. I figured I would see Seamus in the morning, for now I am way to tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 :P All characters belong to JK except for the obvious onessss.

_Eva:_

I woke up with a splitting headache and I was covered in sweat, how attractive. I sat up and it was still dark outside, I looked at the clock at the opposite side of the room, it was only 5.45. My head was pounding, like I had banged it in my sleep. I rubbed the back of it and found my hand was covered in blood. I have banged it. I got up to look at it in the mirror, it had a small cut on it, how on earth I did that is beyound me. I checked the bed post and found a little blood on it and a little puddle on my pillow. Lovely. I cleaned up my head and my bed, trying not to wake any of the other girls. I didnt have to be up for another hour or so, so I tried to get back asleep. Which didnt happen, I just layed there. I started to hear people getting up so I just got up too. I quickly got ready and headed down for breakfast.

I found Seamus at our table, stuffing his face. I sat down facing him.

'Mornin'! Did ya see your Dad last night then?' He said muching on his toast.

'Yeah, I had a quick catch up with him. He's gone back home now. Probably be busy with work but hopefully he finds time to write.' I said pouring myself some juice. We chatted for another little while before we had to set off for our first class, Potions with the Slytherins. How fun.

Me and walked in and thankfully we were the first to arrive. Professor Slughorn was rushing around sorting things when he noticed us and a few other students began to come in.

'Ahh, yes! Could everone gather at the front. I would like to show you some potions today.'

I sat my bag on our table on the table me and Seamus had settled on, then walked up to where Slughorn wanted us, by then everyone had arrived.

Professor began to go on about the three potions at the front when out of no where Weasly and Potter came in. Not that it made much of a difference to the class, Slughorn explianed that he wanted us to brew some Death, ha! Potions was not my strong point, but then again look at what always happens to poor Seamus! He offered us a little potion called Felix Felisus, basically liquid luck. When he told us about it, I couldnt help but notice Malfoys ears purk up, what would a sod like him need luck for? Couldn't Daddy just get it for him? Then again I did hear of him speak of a 'task' last night...but I dont really care.

Me and Seamus gathered the equipment and ingredients and began to work on the potion, Dean and Neville join us too. Mines was a complete fail, it turned blue, purple then finally set a redish colour and was very think, nothing like what the book had described. But, Seamus' was going okay until he added a bit too much of something, and boom. Static hair and a black face and me almost wetting myself. Seamus wasn't too impressed. Slughorn told us not to be too upset and just keep practising. To my surprise, Potter was the one whos potion was perfect, not Granger! Mind you, by the end of it, her hair was bigger and bushier than ever. Potter looked very smug when he collected his little prize. Mug.

The day went by pretty quickly, most classes were just like introduction classes, except Snapes, who set an essay on the first day, how bloddy typical. Its okay though me and Seamus can help each other.

Me and Seamus decided to go for a walk along the lake just as the sun was setting, another good thing about this place, the views were amazing. I like the way the sun sets on the water, its really pretty. Its hard to believe how much is changing in our world, that there is a fight ahead. I know that as much as people want to deny it, the Dark Lord is back.

'It's beautiful out here.' said Seamus and he stood beside me, the wind blowing in my face and red hair. My hairs quite odd, its not ginger, its red. Like dark red. Guess I'm unique.

'It is, absaloutley gorgeous. Wish I could stay here all day.' I said with a sigh.

'Mee too, I like the way the sun makes your eyes go a funny colour.' Seamus said to me, its true the sun makes them look really icy, even though they are normally green/grey.

'Its hard to believe we've been here only one day-' I was in the middle of saying something when I was interruped by someone I rather don't like.

'Well, well what's this? You two are finally boyfriend and girlfriend?' He said. This kid is such a moron.

'Jealous are we Dracula?' I heard Seamus say, Malfoys face was priceless.

'Of you and her? Please, don't make me throw up. It's hard to believe your pureblood Bumblebee, with the people you hang around with.' he said crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg.

'Well, not everything has to do with blood status.' I said to him. Why arent I being a little more ass-like, I mean he is a complete oaf.

'Maybe not to you, certainly not to your uncle, with the things he lets into this school. It's a shame they all werent wiped in second year.' He said with a sneer.

'Yeah, well they werent. I mean some of the muggleborns in this school have more brains than you could ever dream of having, then again Daddy can just buy you everything you need, who needs a job!' I said with a smug smirk.

'You know nothing about my Father, and don't pretend that you do. None of you people have any idea, so keep your opions to yourselves.' He said then walked off, with his little lapdog Theodore Nott, trailing after him. That was odd, I was expecting him to go off on one about how poor I was, I wasn't expecting that...he's a little bit confusing.

_And I think I like it_

WAIT NO..He's Malfoy! He is disgusting!

_Or is he?_

Will you shut up! Of course he is!

_C'mon Eva, you like him!_

SHHH! I do not!

I had a silent arugment with myself, inside my head. Im sure my face said it all. Seamus broke the silence.

'Wanna head back? It'll be dark soon and its almost dinner time.' He said rubbing his hands together, he is so Irish!

'Yeah, sounds good.' I was as we headed to the castle, hopefully Malfoy will disapear from my mind. Where's Felix when you need him?


	4. Chapter 4

Part fourrr :P

_next day._

_Eva:_

_You don't like him! _I thought to myself as I tried to concentrate on my DADA essay but it was impossible, that get won't get out of my head! For starters, he is a Malfoy, I'm a Dumbledore. Our families are on completely different sides, as in he's a Death Eater and My Uncle is one of the founders of the Order Of The Pheonix, a relationship between us is basically forbidden. What am I saying? THERE WILL NEVER BE A RELATIONSHIP! I shook my head and sighed. I sat my quill down on the table and sighed.

'Everything okay?' Seamus asked me.

'Yeah, Im fine, just can't think of anything else in the stupit essay! I mean what teacher gives us an essay on the first day? We haven't even learnt anything!' I ranted as Seamus laughed at my woman-ness.

'I know, proper git Snape is. I hate doing essays, considering he always gives me a low grade for them.' Seamus said as he folded his parchment. 'Whats _really _on your mind? You seemed really..distant today.'

I sighed again, 'It's nothing really, just..missing my siblings.' I bluffed, hoping he would see through it, don't get me wrong I can talk to Seamus about alot of things but this is something he won't take lightly.

'Ah, I see. Must be hard having them away all the time.' He said patting my back.

'It is. Hey Seamus do you mind if I head back to the Common Room, it's just I don't feel the best..'

'No, not at all. See you later' He said as I stood up and gathered my stuff and gave Seamus a wave. I just need to be alone.

I was walking towards Gryfinndor Tower when Slughorn captured me, great!

'AH! Miss Dumbledore!' He said walking toward me.

'Hello Professor.' I said, plastering on my best artifical smile.

'I see you have certainly gained your mothers looks! Well I mustnt keep you long, I was just wondering if I might ask you something?' He said, his left eye twitching, I tried not to laugh.

'Sure..'

'I have this annual club, select students only and I think you are one of the best in our potions class, so would you like to join?' He said, ah the Old Slug Club. I've heard of it, how can I say no? He's just so nice...I guess it wont be that bad..

'Um..sure.' I said.

'Excellent! We shall meet tomorrow evening, 8pm my office!' He said as he walked off.

Before I had a chance to reply he was away, it's like he knew I would say yes..I mean I can't just reject him, Im sure it will be okay...and it might take my mind of _you know who, no not Voldemort._ I walked slowly again toward my destination, I was too busy thinking about the Slug Club when I walked right into someone, causing my stuff to land on the floor, luckily it wasnt me.

'Will you watch it!' I heard the person say, I looked up to see a pair of silver eyes meet my own, my stomach did a flip.._what is happening to me?_

'Oh, it's you..can't get enough of me Bumblebee..are you stalking me?' he said again, making butterflies explode but I kept my cool.

'Uh, I could say the same for yourself. You could be stalking me..' I said, smirking, keeping my self together. I had forgotten my things where still on the floor, I bent down to pick them up, he knelt down beside me.

'Whatch it next time.' He whispered into my neck, I thought I was going to die. I quickly stood up and walked off. I could feel his eyes on me.

'Hey Bumblebee! Nice ass!' He shouted after me, causing my heart to almost stop, but I kept it together, no one was in the corridor to hear him. I turned around and just stuck my middle finger up at him which he retorted. 'Always a classy lady.' I just turned again and continued my journey, shaking my 'nice ass'.

That boy is just..i don't even know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :) All belongs to JK except my characters and so on :}

_Dear Eva, _

_I hope you are well my dear, hope you are studying hard and achieving the grades you are capable of. I'm writing to inform you that your cousin, Annabelle has passed away. She gave birth just 2 days ago to a baby boy named Xavier and she died whilst giving birth. Since you are in school, I alone will be attending her funeral. As you know they live in Cannes so I will be staying over for a few days, don't worry I will send my love from you. Uncle Albus will be keeping an eye oon you as always. _

_all my love, Dad._

I had read the letter aloud to Seamus. We have just recieved our mail. I folded the parchment and set it down on the table.

'Sorry to hear about your cousin.' Seamus said with a sympathic look on his face.

I shrugged, 'Its okay, I barely knew her, she was on my mothers side and I hardly know any of them. Dad always writes to them to see how they are. I suppose he wouldn't want to loose touch with them.'

'Yeah I suppose. So, are you feeling better?' For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about, then I remebered last night. And what happened with Malfoy.

'Yeah, Im fine now, oh I was meaning to tell you! Professor Slughorn invited me to his little club thing, I have a meeting with him tonight.' I said to Seamus.

'Oh yeah, I heard Harry talking about that. Him, Hermoine and Ginny are in it. I don't know who else though. Im sure it wont be that bad.'

'Yeah, I just pray it wont be boring. Anyway, did you get your essay for Snape completed?' I asked him.

Seamus rolled his eyes, 'Don't get me started on that! It took me the whole of last night! I hadn't got a clue! He will probably just fail me anyway.'

'I hadn't the foggiest either. C'mon, the last thing we need is detention with him, how fun would that be?' I said as I stood, gathering my things to head off to DADA. Something we haad with the Slytherins, yay.

'Oh that would be amazing...not!' Seamus said as we left the great hall. It took us about a few minutes to get to class. I sat at my usuall seat beside Seamus. I was getting things from my bag when I felt someone whisper to me.

'Eva!'

I turned to see Potter behind me leaning over towards my desk.

'Yes?' I said to him in monotone.

'After this class, can I have a word?' What could he possibly want? I mean were hardly friends. We used to be close, thats until he ruined it.

_**FLASHBACK - 5th Year-**_

_**I entered the Room of Requirement, I seen everyone spread out, practising their patronus'. We had just formed this little group, 'Dumbledores army'. Since Umbridge had not got the slightest clue in how to teach with her 'Ministry Approved Course', we decided on a better teacher. Who better that someone who acctually has faced Evil? Christmas was just around the corner and this was one of the last classes before then.**_

_**I walked towards Harry who was helping Neville, when he saw me, he smiled.**_

_**'Sorry Im late, had detention with Umbridge.' I said.**_

_**'That's okay, your here now.' He said.**_

_**In the corner of my eye I could see Hermoine grinning at him. Basically we were sort of going out, well not really. It's complicated. We started spending a lot of time together and both of us developed feelings, I really liked him. We had a few sneeky kisses here and there but thats about it.**_

_**'Wow, this group just gets bigger each day. Guess these people are serious.'**_

_**'I hope so, or it will have been a waste of bloody time!' Harry said and I laughed. he walked to the centre of the room.**_

_**'Okay, so thats it for today guys. Im afraid we wont meeting until after the holidays. But keep practising.' After he was done everyone collected their bags and began to flood out. Seamus wanted to talk to be for a second so I walked outside of the corridor. I saw Ron and Hermoine leave without Harry, maybe he's just tidying up.**_

_**'So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' I asked Seamus.**_

_**'I just wanted to give you this.' He pulled a little box from his bag, it was perfectly wrapped in gold christmas paper.**_

_**'Aw, Seamus thank you!' I said as I hugged him. 'Your present it waiting upstairs, I'll give you it when you leave tomorrow.'**_

_**'Okay, ready to head back to the common room?' He said.**_

_**'Uh, I just wanna see if Harrys coming.' I said to him.**_

_**'Ahh I see, I'll just meet you back there then.' He said with a wink.**_

_**'Oh your funny!' I said with a light laugh. 'I'll see you soon.' I said as I headed towards the doors. **_

_**I snuck in because I didn't want to scare him.**_

_**'Harry are you-' I stopped mid sentence as I saw the seen infront of me, Harry was kissing Cho Chang. My stomach dropped and tears pricked at my eyes.**_

_**'Eva, it's not-' Harry tried to explain but I left the room and bolted towards the Astronomy tower.**_

_**I could hear him running after me but I just kept on running, tears fell but I quickly wiped them away, he would never see me cry. My legs began to tire out so I had no choice but to stop. When I heard him near I walked away.**_

_**'Will you please let me-' He shouted.**_

_**'LET YOU WHAT? EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE KISSING HER? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THAT!' I screamed at him, my screams echoed in the hall.**_

_**'Im sorry Eva, I didn't mean to hurt you.' he said and he put his head down.**_

_**'Im sorry too, Im sorry I let myself acctually think that we had something, clearly I was insane.' I said.**_

_**'We do have something! I just-just-she' He tried to say.**_

_**'Save it Harry, just stay away from me.' I said as I walked off. I turned to him and said. 'People like you should come with a warning.' I said. Then I left him there. **_

After that we had never been the same, he couldn't possibly want to talk about that could he? I mean it was last year and its not like I was in love with him or anything.

'Uh..okay.' I said to him. I spent that whole class wondering what he could want. When the class ended I met him outside after everyone had dispatched. I told Seamus I would catch him up, he told me not to get upset or something, I wasn't really listening.

Potter was waiting at the top of the stairwell, I walked over to him.

'What is it you wanted?' I said, sounding a little harsh.

'I just wanted to, um-' He stuttered.

'Just say it.' I said to him.

'Look, me and you are both in the Slug Club and I just don't want thinks to be awkward between us.' Is that really what he wanted to talk about?

'You made it awkward when you were snogging Cho Chang.' I spat.

'I know and Im really sorry, like you have no idea.' he said.

I sighed, 'Okay, I'm willing to be civil.'

'Thats all I want, I do miss having you as a friend.'

'Yeah, so..friends?' I said

'Friends, see you.' He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo part 6 :]

_Eva._

I said goodbye to Seamus and left to go to Slughorns office with Ginny. Her and Dean got into a massive fight and she confided in me. I told her that we didnt have to go the meeting but she insisted on going because she didn't want to let him down.

'Is my make-up okay?' She said as we reached Slughorns office.

'Yes, it's fine. Just your eyes are a little red but its nothing to worry about. You look lovely, just keep your chin up.' I said as I knocked on the door. She was dressed in a little back dress and black pumps with a little cardigan to match, her hair hung straight and her make up was really natural.

I just went for a casual look, a white crop top, that didn't show _too_ much skin, a pair of super skinny jeans and navy converse. I waved my hair, just with a simple spell and wore light make up. Compared to Ginny I looked like a tramp.

The door swung open and Slughorn stood with a glass in his left hand, a smile plastered on his face.

'Ah! Miss Weasly! Miss Dumbledore! Do come in, Harry and Hermoine are just at the table. A few have yet to arrive. What would you lovely ladies like to drink?' He chirped as we sat down.

'Water is fine for me.' Ginny said.

'I'll have the same.' I said and he walked out to get the drinks. Ginny, Hermonie and Harry made general small talk and I just sort of sat there.

'So, Eva how are your classes going?' I heard Hermoine say. Does she really have nothing else to talk about? She needs to get out more. Well being here you can't really do that, she needs to spend less time in her books.

'Uh, yeah they are fine.' I said, not really knowing how to respond. I could see Harry looking at me but I kept my eyes directly infront of me. Soon the rest of the Club had arrived. Slughorn chatted about everything and anything really, I wasn't really listening much. I kinda drifted in and out of my own little world. Slughorn had prepared us food, which was acctually really good.

'Oh yes before I forget! Im having a little Christmas party for you all, it's on the 19th of December, you can bring someone along if you wish.' He glanced at the clock, 'Merlins beard! is it that time already! It has been a wonderful evening but Im afraid we must call it a night.' He rose as did everyone else. I have to say Ginny and I were the first two out of there, she must have been bored too.

'It wasn't really that bad, the food was lovely.' Ginny said with a smile.

'I'm glad to see you smile again.' I said to her.

'Yeah, it did help me take my mind of things. Oh, speaking of which, I was going to meet Dean after so we could have a talk.' She said.

'Oh, well just make sure you tell him how you feel and I hope everything works out.' I said.

'Mee too, I have to meet him in the library, don't ask why.' She said with a light laugh.

'Okay, well good luck!' I said and gave her a quick hug.

'Thanks Eva, for everything. Bye!' she said and headed off in the direction of the library. I gave her a small wave as she rounded the corner. I didn't really feel like going back to the Common Room yet, so I headed for the Astronomy Tower, I like it up there. Its a nice place to think. I stood on the first step and I heard the sound of sobbing. I climbed the stairs to see someone crouched over the rail crying their heart out. I can't really tell who it is considering they are in a really awkward position.

'Uh-Are you okay?' I said quitely. The person jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around. As they did so, a pair of silver eyes met mine, that familar feeling was felt in my tummy.

'Wha-you-how! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?' He shouted, wiping his tears. His sudden scream scared me and I jumped back ward.

'I climbed the sairs! I was on my way up when I heard you crying.' I said slowly, hoping he wouldn't shout again, I didn't like it.

'I-I wasn't crying!' He stated.

'Oh, so sobbing and tears coming from your eyes isn't crying? Of course you were! You were hysterical!' I said.

'I swear if you tell anyone I will hex your sorry little ass into the next century!' He spat pointing his wand at me.

'Relax!' I defended, raising my arms. As if I was calling a truce. 'I won't tell anyone, I wouldn't do that to you, you do have a reputation to maintain.' I said and he lowered his wand.

He sat down on the step near the rail, looking down. The winter air was making his blond hair swish. I couldn't help but stare at him. His fine features were now red due to the crying, mostly his eyes. His muscular arms rested on his knees.

'So, why were you so upset?' I thought aloud, a case of word vomit. I didn't acctualy mean to say it.

His head snapped towards my direction. 'Why do you care?'

'I-I don't. I just don't like seeing someone so upset.' I said and he just sighed. I am so surprised he isnt telling me to mind my own business or being all perverse. This is a different side to him.

'It's nothing, just forget it.' He said as he stood. I just looked at him.

'Not a word to anyone, understood?' He said.

'Okay.' I said plainly. For a moment he just stared at me. Scaning me down, scaning my face and body. 'What are you looking at?' I said with a smirk.

'I was right, you have grown over the summer, not just in height' he said staring at my chest. Back to his old self. Well, he was semi right. My Aunt Gill went on and on about how I had grown into my curves and how I had 'developed around the chest area' and about how bug my butt was.

'You can look, but you can't touch.' I said crossing my arms.

'Please, Dumbledore. I could have you if I wanted to.' That earned a scoff from me. 'I've brought many women to their knees.' I laughed at his double meaning. He walked closer, my hear rate quickening.

'And who's that? Parkinson and Bullstrode? First off, Parkinson is a pug who would take anything going and Bullstrode is a beast, Im surprised you would even stoop that low.' I said with a smirk. By now he was about 5 feet away.

'Yeah, well at least I've had some. And FYI it has never been those two.' He spat.

'And I havent? How would you know?'

'Oh come on! Look who you hang around with, they are all bunch of virgins!' He said with a laugh.

'That doesnt make me one.' I said, okay so I am a virgin, but he doesn't know that! I can't believe I am stood arguing about my virginity!

'Then prove it!'

'How the heck am I supposed to prove-' Before I got my full answer out I felt his lips crash into mine.

_SWEET BABY JESUS._


End file.
